Not Like the Movies
by Iamhalcyon
Summary: This may or may not be what Andy Bernard had gone through on his first day at his new job, in a new city: Connecticut's Dunder Mifflin before he went to Scranton!


**Not Like The Movies**

**Note:** _So I had to write a story in anthropology a few months ago, using anthropology terms. This story basically is what Andy may have gone through the morning of his first day at Stamford, Connecticut's Dunder Mifflin (way before he was transferred). _  
_Hope you like it ;)_

* * *

They say when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Well, I certainly did not die, but I sure was not familiar with my surroundings. When I woke up it took me a moment to realize that I was in a new bed, in a new home, in a brand new society.

I got up and got ready for my first day on the job. I thought about the events that occurred prior to this big day. The memory of sitting on a plane felt like hours, mostly because of my fear of them crashing, made me choke on my toothpaste. As I spit, I remembered the feeling I felt when I said farewell to mom and dad. There was not much equality in our household growing up. They always favored Walter Jr, so it was no surprise that they decided to go get something to eat with him, instead of saying farewell to me in person. I guess it was for the best though, at least they sounded like they were sad. I smiled in the mirror. Besides I had something my brother did not, magnificent teeth.

While listening to my jam, I dressed in my best work suit. As I looked around, I realized there was some more unpacking to do at the end of the day. Sunlight filled the room instantly when I pulled the curtains back from the windows. Looking down, the city had already begun without me. I quickly grabbed supplies for my office desk and lunch from the fridge. I decided to skip breakfast, I was too excited for today. This would not be following the norms if I was back home.

I locked the door to my apartment and headed towards the elevator. I pressed the button for down and whistled as I waited. When the elevator came, there were others dressed up to go to their day jobs as well. A couple of my new neighbors squeezed in before the doors closed. Most of us were going to the same destination. Overall it was a quite ride from my sixth floor to the fourth until I felt something nudge my leg. I looked down to see a dog smelling my new suitcase. The owner was a man, reading the newspaper on my left. When the small white husky moved closer to me, it tugged the man's hand making him stop reading. "Sit bud" the man commanded, moving the dog towards him. The dog did as he was told and I noticed the man was doing the crossword puzzle. Before blurting out how much I was good at them, I stopped and reminded myself to play it 'cool'. I sighed and glanced over, he was stuck on one word. As I looked at the floors change from four to three, my eyes shifted over to read the clue. I think I know it.

When the doors opened at two, I counted the boxes. Yes, this could be it! Wait, play it 'cool' I thought again. The doors closed, 'Acculturation' I coughed. The man did not reciprocate, he had the word 'Globalization' filled in. No, not that. The hint was process by which a culture is transformed due to the massive adoption of cultural traits from another society. I cleared my throat, 'Acc-ultur-ation' I whispered in a sing-song voice turning my head. The man looked at me with a stern face. Maybe he does not know how to spell it, it is a big word after all. So I spelled it out, and he just looked at me again 'Oh gee..thanks' he said a bit dryly. The door dinged to the main floor. I smiled, 'You're welcome sir', and walked out that elevator with confidence. Then again, I may have heard him call me a smart donkey, but hey maybe he thought I was a man of few words. I mean sometimes I can be a master in disguise.

Continuing my way outside, it was like entering a new planet. People hailed taxis, cars honked, and the genders scurried up and down streets in their uniforms, to their destinations. The way they were socializing was very different then back home. A town where nothing ever really happened, not even accidents. But compared to this fast paced culture, an accident could happen just by crossing the street. And do not even start me on the ethnicity. My hometown was racist I guess, because it was certainly white as wonder bread than this place.

Standing there watching the rustling and bustling, you could tell by my deviant behavior that I just moved in. Realizing I was going to be late, I walked to where I parked the car. As I saw my vehicle, I quickened my pace. It was getting towed away! I yelled after the tow truck, but nothing could stop it. I looked at where I had parked it, then looked up. Sighing at the 'No parking zone', darn bureaucracy. My eyes drifted up in the sky, why did this have to happen today? "It's my first day!" I said towards the sky. Maybe He would not hear me because I was in a secular city now. Yeah, that was it. I looked around, not wanting to walk all the way to work, I guess getting a ride in a taxi had to do.

I watched as some business woman ran up beside me and hailed a taxi. Her arm flew up as fast as she ran, and her voice was as loud as the honking cars, "Taxi!". Then bam, one swerved up and off they went. Okay, now it's my turn.

This was harder then I thought. I waved my hand a couple times and yelled "Taxi!" but nope, that did not do the trick. I noticed how they went to the higher class business people, maybe that was how the woman before got hers. That was prejudice! "It's my day!" I said to myself. I had enough I walked backwards until I hit the building's wall behind me. Then I ran up, loosened my tie, motioned for a taxi and screamed from the top of my lungs.

Suddenly, it worked like a charm. A taxi stopped at my feet just like that. I smiled, yes it worked! Finally, I can go to my job. Maybe the boss will not mind if I am a little late. I can just tell him about my taxi problem.

I guess thinking to myself for too long, is not a good thing to do anymore. I snapped back to reality, and before I knew it someone stole my cab! This was not what I had in store for today. I bet if I was the protagonist in a movie, I would be on my way to work right now. However, today was not like the movies - it was my new life.

* * *

**ilove/ihateit/wtf = whatever i just want feedback :P**


End file.
